Pen Pal
by BlackNightStar24
Summary: When Sakura's heart is broken by Sasuke, she is devastated. But when her Tech Teacher assigns Pen Pals, will love blossom again? ItachixSakura! Please R&R!
1. The Love Letter

Cha! This is a kickin new ItachixSakura story! By yours truly! Anyways sorry about the spelling and grammar! I am VERY bad at that! Lol. But oh well!

Hope you enjoy the story!

Dear Sasuke,

It's me, Sakura, I just wanted to say that, I really like you…

"No." I said to myself sighing with frustration, "That's to plain." I crumpled up the paper and tossed it aside.

Dear Sasuke,

I really like you……

"Grrrrr!" I grumbled. "It's too….forward!" sighing for what would be the 100th time to day, I crumpled up the paper and angrily throw it on the ground.

" What is wrong with me today?" I said, "Today's the day Sakura, you got to tell sasuke-kun how you really feel!" I looked on the ground at the sea of crumpled up paper. " Ok maybe this is going to be harder then I thought!"

I sighed again and grabbed some chocolate.

Yep, chocolate always helped me concentrate. Munching on some chocolate, I continued my very, excruciating work of making a love letter.

After finishing I congratulated myself with a rewarding pat on the back and said " Great job Sakura! One step down, a million others to go!" I smiled to myself then looked at the clock.

" 7:30?!" I yelled, probably waking the whole neighborhood, "Schools going to start in 10 minuets!"

Jumping around my room, shoving everything needed in my back pack (including the love letter), I ran down the stairs and out the door.

" Curse you love letter!" I yelled running down the street to my school, Hidden Leaf High. Ok Sure, I got a couple of weird stares, but at leased I got my point across.

Panting as I reached the school, I looked at my watch and saw that I was 5 minutes early. "Great!" I said, " Now I can give Sasuke-kun his letter!" I smiled and giggled slightly. I couldn't wait!

Looking around through the aimless sea of people, I tried to look for a loud annoying blond haired kid. 'Where ever Naruto is, Sasuke is.' I thought.

Spotting Naruto I waved and called " Hey Naruto!" I saw he turn around and yell at me " SAKURA-CHAN!" I flinched in annoyance. Does he ALWAYS have to be this loud?

Walking over to him, I turned to the side. 'Sasuke is here! Yes!' I thought 'now is the time to give him the note!'

Smiling I walked up to Sasuke (totally ignoring Naruto's attempts to talk to me) and said, "Ummmm….Sasuke-kun? Can I talk to you, in private?"

He sort of looked at me funny and said "hn. Whatever." I sighed. Wow the typical answer to everything I ask.

I walked over to an empty area and Sasuke followed. I could see that Naruto was mad because I said I had wanted to talk to Sasuke in private.

I know that Naruto likes me, I mean who DOESENT notice? But I just don't like him like I do Sasuke.

" So what do you want?" he stared at me with his intense onyx eyes. I was practically swooning at that moment! How I love his eyes…… Err…..Ahem! I shook my head and cleared my thoughts.

Blushing I took out the note " H-Here!" I blushed redder and handed him the note, not looking in his eyes. I almost looked like a tomato, I'm sure!

He toke the note from my hands and opened it up.

I looked at him nervously. 'I hope he returns my feelings….' I thought. I don't know what happened next but one minute the note was in his hands, the next it was on the ground crumpled up!

"You can take your girly love note back!" He said icily. I looked at him in shock. "B-But Sasuke-kun….." I said. " Stop calling me that! My name is JUST Sasuke!" he yelled," I will never return your stupid feelings!"

I looked at him with tears brimming my eyes "But why…?" I whispered. I looked around and noticed a crowed starting to form around us.

"Why? You want to know why?! Because you're annoying! Even more then Naruto!" he smirked. " You have grungy pink hair, your forehead is WAY too big for your own head, and your green eyes remind me of something sick!"

That was it. My heart broke into two. The tears just fell and fell. I couldn't take it anymore. So I ran. I ran from Naruto, the crowed, but mostly I ran form the man who broke my heart.

I kept running until I came into the girl's bathroom. " Why…?" I whispered sadly, "why does it hurt so….so much?"

I went to the sink and washed my face off. The bell had already rang but I didn't care anymore. After dying my face off, I looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked horrible. Red puffy eyes, tear stained cheeks, even my hair was a mess.

"God look at yourself Sakura, you look awful! And over a man! A man that broke your heart and a cold way…." I said to myself. I sighed and whipped off a few more fresh tears.

"I guess….it just wasn't…meant to be.." I whispered. And walked out of the bathroom to the nurse's office.

I didn't feel like going to class. I told the nurse that I wasn't feeling good and asked her if I could lay down for a wale. She nodded and pointed to the resting area.

I thanked her and set my bag by the nearest bed. Sighing again I laid down and closed my eyes. 'Rest…and escape from the real world into my own…finally, an escape from the pain..' with that last thought, I fell asleep.

Ta-da! It's finished! Well the first chapter! So how do you like it? o.O? Is it good? Or horrible? Please R&R! Hehe! Anyways! I gtg for now!

-Riceball aka blackie


	2. I'm Gonna Eat You?

Alright! Here's the 2nd chapter! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Sorry if my spelling and grammar is off! I still suck at all of that…..sighs…well! Enjoy!

When I woke up, it was already 1:30. Wow, did I really sleep that late? I got up and sighed. Today has to be the worst day ever….

I grabbed my backpack and walked over to the nurse and asked her if she could write me an excuse.

"Here you go dear," she said handing me the note, "feel better soon." I nodded to her and murmured thanks.

Walking down the hallways, I remembered that at 1:30 is last period with my favorite class, Digital Tec. Well, at leased I have something to look forward to today.

Sighing again, and walked over to my locker and put in everything I didn't need from backpack. Grabbing my homework from last night, I shut my locker and walked to class.

Upon walking inside the big door that read 'room 220 Mr. Brown's Tec class', mummers started fly everywhere, I could only imagine what they were talking about.

I walked up to Mr. Brown and handed him the note, then walked to my assigned seat, glaring at everyone who was still talking.

Putting my bag on the ground, I logged into my name and look up at the teacher. "Alright class, settle down." He said with a booming voice, it almost startled me, "As I was saying before, we are going to have Pen Pals for the rest of the semester."

I looked around. Most of the boys groaned, even some girls (including me), but everyone else was smiling and talking to there friends about it. Then I landed my eyes on him.

He looked almost like his younger brother, dark black hair and onyx eyes, but he had a different feel to him, but I didn't care, I glared at him anyway because he was related to that, man.

I think he felt me glare at him because he turned around and looked at me. When he did, I blushed a little for getting caught and turned around really fast.

"Now class, this is a better way to get to know each other!" Mr. Brown said, "So quite you're whining and half of the class get up here and draw a name out of this hat. That person's screen name will be your pen pal from now on. No ifs ands or buts about it!" I smiled. I loved how my teacher was. He never took any crap from anyone!

When everyone got up, I waited until there was 5 people left then went up. When the first person in line drew out a name, he looked really disappointed. The second was smiling and grinning. Everyone drew until it was only me left.

When I looked into the hat, there was only one name left. I grabbed it then walked back to my desk. "Alright! You all have your names! So what are you waiting for? IM them!" Mr. Brown yelled.

Alright. I opened the piece of paper and looked at the name. I almost burst out laughing! Was this some kind of joke? What kind of name is I'mGonnaEatYou? I shook my head and typed in the name for the IM.

CherryBabe: Hi, I'm your pen pal. But first I have to ask you, is you name some kind of a joke?

I'mGonnaEatYou: Hello. It's nice to meet you too. And yes, it's a joke. Here let me change my name.

CherryBabe: Ok. I thought it was.

RedNinja: There. Is it to your liking?

CherryBabe: Yes. Much better. 

RedNinja: So what are you like, Pen pal? Wait, I need a better name then that. And since we can't tell each other our real names, how about I call you blossom instead? ; )

I blushed and looked around the room. I wonder who my pen pal is…My eyes landed on this geek in my class named Melvin and prayed to god it wasn't him.

CherryBabe: S-Sure! As long as I can call you squishy.

RedNinja: squishy? -.-'…..Ok I guess.

I laughed. And even got a few stares, but I couldn't believe he let me call him squishy!

CherryBabe: Sweet! Wait, your not Melvin are you?

RedNinja: And what if I am?

CherryBabe: Then, I would have to kill you.

RedNinja: lol. No I'm not Melvin.

I sighed. Thank you Lord!

CherryBabe: Phu. That's a relief!

RedNinja: Lol. Why?

CherryBabe: -.-….Have you seen Melvin?

RedNinja: Yes. Let's just say, I'm glade I'm not him either. Heh. I feel sorry for whoever is his partner.

CherryBabe: Lol! -

RedNinja: You're cute when you laugh.

I blushed. And typed,

CherryBabe: blushes you don't even know who I am. So how would you know?

RedNinja: I don't, but I'm pretty sure you do Blossom.

CherryBabe: T-Thanks squishy.

Before we could type anymore Mr. Brown told us to log off because school was ending in 5 minutes. I sighed. And logged off.

I was having so much fun talking to RedNinja... I wish we could have talked more. I shook my head and packed up my things.

When the bell rang, I walked outside the door, walked through the crowed of murmuring people and straight to my house.

As soon as I walked into the door, I ran upstairs, throw my bag on the ground and jumped on my bed.

I may have gotten hurt by Sasuke, but NedNinja made my day much better. I turned over and smiled. I can't wait for tomorrow!

Ok! This is the end of chappie 2! I hoped you liked it!

Alright! Please R&R!

-RiceBall aka. Blackie


End file.
